


New years eve (Mavin one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: "I would kind of really like to start next year with you."You know the drill, there's a new years eve party, they're teenagers, stuff happens.





	New years eve (Mavin one shot)

"Gav, you have been pining over him since you moved here. It's new years eve, you wanna kiss him, he's mentally undressing you. You have been shamelessly flirting with each other for the past year and a half. Also he is absolutely checking you out right now." Geoff chuckles and my eyes widen at the last sentence. I look over to where Michael is stood with a bunch of people and notice him looking me up and down slowly before his eyes meet mine and he winks. I just blush and look back to Geoff.  
"You know what I'm like when it comes to emotions and feelings or people in general." I mutter and Geoff chuckles again.  
"You're too British for your own good." He says. I just roll my eyes and turn to Ryan, starting up a conversation about the new episode of game of thrones.  
"Nah dude word of advice never watch it when your family is over cause let me tell you when a sex scene comes on and you're sat with your dad and uncles it gets a little awkward." Ryan says cringing and Geoff and I laugh.  
"Mate that sounds fucking awkward." I say through my laughter and Ryan chuckles along with us before suddenly stopping.  
"Alright. I don't mean to alarm you but a certain red head is looking over here again." Ryan says and I stop laughing immediately. Geoff turns around and looks over to where I assume Michael is then smirks at me.  
"Nah he ain't just looking, he's coming over here." He says and I look up at him, as he's a bit taller than me.  
"What do I do?" I ask quietly just before an arm falls round my shoulders.

"Hi lads." Michael says, using the term I use for them.  
"Hey Michael. What brings you over here?" Geoff asks, smirking at me subtly and I bite my lip.  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to my boi." Michael says, using a nickname we use for each other, and I look at Ryan and Geoff silently pleading for them to do something and they just chuckle.  
"Guess we should leave you two to it then." Ryan says before him and Geoff walk away. Michael takes his arm away from my shoulders and looks at me for a second.  
"Should we go outside? It's quieter." He asks and I nod.  
"Sure." I say, already missing the warmth of his arm around my shoulders. Michael smiles at me and grabs my hand, pulling me through the mass of people in the front room and kitchen before we enter the garden. He doesn't let go of my hand until we're near the back of the garden, hidden slightly by a tree we're stood near.  
"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, suddenly a lot more nervous than I was earlier because there aren't a lot of people in the garden near us and Michael is stood so close to me.  
"Well... You know how it's almost midnight?" He asks and his confident and cocky persona is suddenly gone and he sounds nervous. I nod, indicating for him to continue.  
"Well, I was kind of thinking I would really like to start next year with you." He mumbles nervously, a faint blush spreads across his cheeks. I don't even attempt to stop the smile that appears on my lips.  
"Me too." I say and he grins, his confident self coming back.  
"Really?" He asks and I nod just as we hear shouting coming from the house. They've started the countdown. Michael looks over to the house, as if suddenly remembering there are other people around, before looking back at me.  
"5... 4... 3... 2..." He mutters before pulling me close to him and pressing his lips against mine. I grin against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck whilst his wrap around my waist. He pulls away after around 30 seconds and I smile up at him, as he's a few inches taller than me.  
"Happy new year Gav." He says and I grin.  
"Happy new year, Micool." I mumble before pulling his lips back down to meet mine.

Geoff's POV

I look around as the countdown begins, trying to see if Gavins around so I can wish him a happy new year; That kid is like a brother to me. I look out the kitchen window and see Gavin and Michael at the bottom of the garden, standing so close there's barely a gap between them. As the countdown ends Michael pulls Gavin into a kiss, a grin on both their faces.  
"Hey Geoff! Happy new year!" Ryan calls, walking over from where he, Jack and Ray were standing.  
"Happy new year bro." I say, pulling him into a brief hug and patting his back before pulling away again.  
"I see they finally grew some balls." Ryan says, nodding out the window. I turn back to Michael and Gavin and smile.  
"Yeah, bout time, don't you think." I say and he nods.  
"Yeah. Man they need to get a room." He chuckles and I roll my eyes, walking over to wish Jack and Ray a happy new year. If this was anyone else, I'd be teasing them right now. But Gavin is like my brother, and I'm just glad he's happy, so I'll let him off for today. Just this once though.


End file.
